


Echoes Bring Me Back [Podfic]

by AllThoseOtherWorlds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Cage, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds
Summary: In between trying to figure out the Mark of Cain, Sam and Dean go on a witch hunt. They get cursed. For Dean, it's not a big deal, but for Sam it's a little more complicated.Podfic format.





	Echoes Bring Me Back [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes Bring Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136605) by [AllThoseOtherWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThoseOtherWorlds/pseuds/AllThoseOtherWorlds). 

> This is a podfic of my own work with the same title. I do not own anything or make money, etc.
> 
> If the flash player is not loading, your browser may be disabling flash. For Chrome, go to flash settings and change it from "block flash" to "Ask first".

**Listen**  
  
_Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nyqmob1ea4hlfga/Echoes%20Bring%20Me%20Back.mp3?dl=0) to view on Dropbox_  
_Click [here](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nyqmob1ea4hlfga/Echoes%20Bring%20Me%20Back.mp3?dl=0) to download (right click and select "save as")_


End file.
